


Once in a Lifetime

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an interesting lifetime Daniel's had... and not had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on lj/dw.](http://wyomingnot.dreamwidth.org/538728.html)


End file.
